


Fall, Winter, and Spring Spent at School

by mthevlamister



Series: Measuring a Year [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: Gifting it to TheIceyMage because I wasn't going to do this, but ya asked for it.





	1. Autumn Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheIcyMage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyMage/gifts).



> Gifting it to TheIceyMage because I wasn't going to do this, but ya asked for it.

"I want to go to A La Mode." 

"Yeah, well I want actual food. Pizza, not ice cream, Murphy." 

"Um, g-guys?" 

"Ice cream is so real food, fight me Rowan." 

"Oh, shut it Elder." 

"P-please don't fight." 

"Oh look, we ruined a perfectly good Evan." 

"We gave it anxiety!" 

Evan snorted, covering his mouth. Connor and Jared each put an arm around the boy, deciding not to argue in front of him. "D-don't s-steal it from that Tumblr post!" 

"How do you know about Tumblr?" Connor asked. "Aren't you my innocent little 'no smoking drugs' baby tree?"

"I-I like the cat m-memes and--" 

"He runs a nature porn blog." Jared grinned at Connor. "Like, all trees and flowers and the sound of the wind."

"Better than his Instagram." 

"H-hey!" 

"He has an Instagram?" 

"He didn't tell you, Rowan? He has a huge nature Instagram, but he also posts quizzes in the caption to see what kind of tree you'll be." 

"S-so about eating, um, c-can we get pizza then ice cream?" Evan asked, squirming away from the other two. It was annoying how they talked as if he wasn't there, but they did it anyway. He started walking ten feet ahead of them, trying to keep a distance as punishment. 

"Yeah, sounds fair." Jared grabbed Connor's hand. Connor gave Jared a look but let the glasses-wearing boy continue to hold his hand. "Truffle why are you all the way over there? Come back, I have to hold the school shooter's hand now! Do you know how awful that is?! Not awful at all but his hands are cold and mine are cold, you have naturally warm hands, get back here." 

"Nope." Evan made sure to pop the 'p' for no reason other than the want to do so. He kept his distance, following the street to the pizza parlour. "I'm happy here!" 

Connor turned to Jared. "We catch up to him and run our hands all over his neck?" 

"Yes." Jared whispered. 

Both boys looked at Evan before running up to him and grabbing his arms. Evan squealed as cold hands went on his face, neck, hands, and arms. The two laughed at Evan who was complaining he was cold now. Connor said it wasn't his fault Evan was always warm and he was cold; Jared apologized with kisses everywhere the two touched, making Evan complain that his lips were too cold. When they finally got to the pizza parlour Evan ran in, happy to be somewhere with a heater. He should've brought a jacket like his boyfriends, but he didn't. His boyfriends let go of him, walking with him to a booth. "W-what flavor?"

"Flavor?" Jared asked in a slow voice. 

"I want pineapple." Connor whispered. 

"You heathen." Jared whispered back. 

"W-what's the word for flavor?" Evan bounced in his seat. 

Connor and Jared looked at each other, not sure if they should tell Evan he was looking for the word 'toppings', they both decided they wouldn't; Connor spoke up. "You mean flavor, that's correct Cherry Tree." 

"Oh, w-well good!" Evan smiled, making Jared and Connor's hearts melt. "I-I'm up f-for pineapple." 

"Oh, my sweet Truffle Tree is nervous about ordering right? Because we don't usually stutter with Connor and Jared, right?" Jared grinned, peppering Evan's face with kisses. "Don't worry, Elder Tree will be our orderer since I would never order pineapple pizza. I'll suffer through it for you two, but only once." 

"Oh, Rowan Tree, you love fruit on pizza. I will fight you on this, you're going to be the one who eats all of it." Connor whispered again. He got up to order, asking for pineapple. When he got back he smiled at the two other boys. "It should be ready soon, are you two excited? I'm excited!" 

"I have a feeling flavor is incorrect." Evan mumbled. 

"So what--oh my god how is the pizza already ready?" Jared hissed, watching a waitress bring it over. They all looked at the pizza before taking a slice and eating them; Jared was the first to take a second.

"Ha!" Connor pointed with his crust. 

"Shut it." 

"G-guys no fighting!"

"Fine, fine. I want ice cream now, let's go." Connor sighed, having only eaten one slice. Jared was already on his third slice, squinting at Connor. "What?"

"You only ate one slice, Elder Tree, you need to eat one more. You too, Truffle Tree." 

Evan rolled his eyes, taking a slice and putting it on Connor's plate before taking his own. They ate the rest of the pizza in silence, leaving quickly to get ice cream. "What fl-flavors are you t-two getting? I want a mud cup!" 

"Probably vanilla with rainbow sprinkles, I'm really gay." Jared shrugged, looking at Connor. "You?"

"Oh, most definitely oreo cheesecake. Best flavor ever, with some sort of chocolate sauce." Connor replied, walking up to the little stand he remembered so fondly from his childhood. He ordered for everyone, stepping back in surprise when Evan squeezed in front of him. Evan ended up paying for it, both physically paying the bill and also regretting his life choices. They sat down at a little picnic table, eating their ice cream. Evan was babbling about the wildlife around the area, mostly plants though. It was probably really annoying to most people but Connor and Jared could listen all day and fall more in love. They both walked Evan home first, making sure he got home before Heidi. After, Connor walked Jared back to his house. Jared joked that Connor was being too gentleman-like for the person dating his boyfriend; Connor practically pushed him in the house. After Connor walked home, grinning like a madman. He collapsed in his bed and fell asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Connor and Jared woke up to the sound of a group call made by Evan, when they both got on they saw a pissed off looking Evan. 

"The fucking w-word was toppings." Evan hissed before hanging up. Jared and Connor started laughing before hanging up and going back to sleep for a few more hours.

It was going to be a great year.


	2. Fall Musicals (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, um, my tumblr is mthevlamister.  
> Well the blog is called 'ace musical lover' but the tumblr is mthevlamister!  
> Pleases check me out, you can send me stuff there too!

"Oh, I-I don't know." 

"Come on! You love singing Truffle!" 

"But i-it's--" 

"Cherry Tree." 

"Okay, fine. I-if anyone laughs at my singing i-it's your fault."

Jared and Connor shared a look when Evan went into the theater, keeping themselves outside so they wouldn't startle the boy. "Okay, so if he gets the part we give him hugs and kisses." Jared said, glancing nervously at the theater door. 

"If he doesn't?" Connor whispered. 

"We do the same but we also ice cream." 

"Sounds fair." 

The two waited for Evan outside, Jared's 'friends' came by, teasing Jared for being near the theater with all the 'theater losers'. One looked at Connor, raising an eyebrow. "I keep forgetting you're dating the freak." 

"I'm not a freak." Connor glared. "You're the freak!" 

"Elder, deep breaths." Jared whispered, before glaring at his 'friends'. "Leave him alone, he's dating Evan too! Therefore, by default, he is my friend and I need to protect him no matter what. He's not a freak unless it's me calling him that! You back off, my boyfriend's boyfriend is amazing!" 

"Woah, Rowan, I'm touched." Connor let a soft smile grow on his face. 

"Don't be, we're all in this together." Jared turned to Connor, smiling. 

"Did you quote High School Musical?" Connor asked in disbelief. 

"Did you just catch my quote?" Jared pushed their noses together, nuzzling them together. "Face it, Elder Tree, you're a huge musical fan!"

"I am, you caught me." Connor mumbled, it would be a lie to say he and Jared haven't been acting like boyfriends. Sometimes, if they slept at Evan's and Evan fell asleep, Connor and Jared would snuggle and watch movies in another room. Connor leaned in, letting himself kiss his boyfriend's boyfriend. Jared's friends either snorted or made noises of disgust, leaving the two to wait for Evan. Connor pulled away, leaning their foreheads together. "Okay, I hear the piano ending. Let's greet Baby Tree with open arms." 

"Yeah, let's do it." Jared smiled, stepping back.

Evan walked out, smiling nervously. "T-they said w-we have to wait until n-next week!"

"Oh, well let's head out to the orchard." Connor grabbed Evan's hand. 

"I-isn't that illegal--" 

"Let's head out to the orchard!" 

"Evan's right Connor it's ill--" 

"Let's head out to the orchard!" Connor smiled, turning his head slowly to the other two. 

"Y-yeah, okay let's go!" 

"Sounds good to me!" 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"I got L-Leaf Coneybear."

"That's good, right?" 

"Pay attention Rowan Tree, Leaf is amazing. Haven't you ever listened to the soundtrack?! God I'd kill to be Leaf if I tried out!" 

"B-better than Chip!" 

"Pftt! Ha!" 

"THAT'S THE ONE THAT GETS THE ERECTION RIGHT?!" Jared sat up, smiling. "HE SINGS A SONG ABOUT IT, RIGHT?!" 

"Y-yeah." Evan laughed, leaning onto Jared's shoulder. "Y-you weirdo." 

"Shut up, I know only sexual songs from musicals. I'm excited to see you sing, though! I always loved hearing you sing during sleepovers, you'd be in the shower and singing your heart out! God you were so cute, I had the biggest crush on you! Did Heidi tell you? In kindergarten you were singing some song in the shower and I ran downstairs and I went 'HEIDI HOLY FUCK' and she called my parents to ask about my language. Anyway, so I can be embarrassing! I was like 'HEIDI HOLY FUCK YOUR SON IS AMAZING' and I think she left the room." Jared swung an arm around Evan. "So, my darling Truffle Tree, holy fuck you're amazing."

"T-that's so nerdy." 

"Hey I threw a printer at a teacher for you!" Connor said quickly before covering his mouth.

"What?"


	3. Childhood Crushes (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry there's a two parter in between a two parter but I want to do this.

"This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine~" Little Evan sang in his shower, Jared Kleinman (five years old) was listening through the wall, eyes wide with interest. 

"He has such a beautiful voice!" Jared whispered to himself, running down the stairs. "Heidi! Heidi! Mrs. Heidi!" Jared tugged on Heidi's skirt, she had a day off. She was still with Evan's father, their fights were getting worse everyday. "Mrs. Heidi!" 

"Yes, Jared?" Heidi smiled at the boy. 

"HOLY FUCK!" Jared screamed, making Heidi cover her mouth. 

"Jared I--where did you learn that word?!" 

"Mommy says it a lot, but that's not the point! Evan can fucking sing!" Jared bounced up and down. "Mrs. Heidi holy fuck! Your son is amazing!" 

"One minute Jared." 

Jared watched as Heidi left the room, he heard her on the phone saying something like "he said fuck" but that didn't matter. Jared ran back upstairs, smiling when he realized Evan was still singing. Jared sat outside, curled up. He was humming along, stopping every now and then to just listen to Evan. Jared felt his stomach do flips, Jared felt sick. He began to tear up and run downstairs. "Mrs. Heidi?" 

"Yes Jared?" Heidi answered, smiling again. She was still on the phone, but the kid was crying. 

"I don't feel good." 

"Okay, um let me just--Jared feels sick. Yeah, the car isn't here so if you could pick him up? Thanks." Heidi hung up, moving Jared on the couch. "What's wrong?" 

"My tummy feels weird and I'm dizzy." Jared mumbled. "It started when Evan started singing! His singing made me sick! It's too good!"

"Oh, Jared. This may be what's called a crush." Heidi whispered. She knew Jared was developing a crush on Evan for years, she and Jared's mother used to bet on when one would confess. "Is your stomach doing flips?" 

"Mmhm!" 

"That's a sign you like someone."

"Like. . . like like?!" Jared's eyes widened. "I like like Evan?!" 

"You might." Heidi whispered. 

"I knew it wasn't just friendship! I knew it! He's so cute! He's--my tummy hurts more thinking about him." Jared whined, holding his stomach. 

Heidi covered her mouth before patting his head. "Mommy's on her way, alright?" 

"Okay. Don't tell Evan about this!" 

"I won't." 

* * *

"You. . . want to what?" 

"We're in sixth grade Evan." 

"Y-yes, I know Jared. B-but kissing each other?" 

"As practice Evan! Jeez, you can say no." 

"I-I want to practice kissing with you!" 

"Okay, so lean in like this." 

* * *

"Jared?" 

"Yes Evan?" 

"Have you ever had feelings for someone?" 

"I have." 

The boys were in ninth grade, hanging out behind the school. Jared would only see Evan if they weren't near people. Jared was excited, Evan was about to confess to him and everything would be great. Jared would be proud to hold his hand, he would learn to be proud at least. Evan looked nervous, he began to playing with his own fingers. "B-because you know Zoe Murphy?"

"AN EIGHTH GRADER?!" 

"Y-yes?"

The butterflies that used to roll around in Jared's stomach had seemingly decided to go to his heart and push it apart. So that's what heartbreak felt like, it was painful and annoying and Jared wished it could go away. Jared decided he'd make fun of Evan all of the time, it was a perfect revenge plan. For now, though, he had only one thing in his mind. "Well to get her, since she's popular, you'll have to kiss a lot better than you do now." 

"Really?!" 

"Yeah, so come here. We might have to practice for hours, okay?" 

"Y-yeah, better get started." 

* * *

"Heidi?" 

"Yes Jared?" 

"Why is Evan into a girl?" 

"Oh, honey trust me, he's not. He's very much into you. I think he got feelings for this girl so he wouldn't feel anything for you." Heidi answered Jared, making tea. It was obvious the two boys were in love for awhile. It was sad Jared couldn't see that.

"He wants to date someone else, and I-I called him a loser in class today; I've been bullying him a lot lately. I think he hates me now, Heidi, he hates me." 

"Jared maybe you should take deep breathes, Evan isn't the worst person to be seen with. I know you don't mean it, but remember he's not healthy brain wise." 

"Y-yeah, I know." 

* * *

**Heidi is calling!**

Jared picked up his phone. It was early, why did Heidi have to call him now? "Hello? What's wrong?" Jared instantly woke up when he heard sobbing and hiccuping. "Heidi what's wrong?!" 

"E-Evan was f-found under a tree, h-his arm's broken. H-He could've died!" Heidi's voice was crackly thanks to the reception. 

"I'm on my way to the hospital--" 

"He let go." 

Jared stopped in his tracks, almost out the door. "I-I have to call you back, on my way to visit him!" 

"Got it." 

Jared messaged Evan, asking how he is. He realized how stupid that was, the kid tried to kill himself! Jared called Evan, waiting for him to pick up, hoping Evan had his phone. "Hey Evan!" Jared said quickly when he picked up. "Want to hang out?" No, that was stupid. "I-I know you're there, I'm fucking up with words--hey, would me doing you any special favors help? Like, those kind of favors?" Jared heard Evan scream 'no' which was good enough. "Yeah I can stop by, I'm outside. I'll be there in two seconds." 

Jared ran upstairs, unsure of how this shit show was going to play out.

* * *

Jared had no fucking idea how to ask Evan out. He just knew he was going to. 

So when he opened the door he didn't expect Connor Murphy to be asking the same boy out, or for that boy to go puke. 

But hey, it worked out.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Childhood Crushes (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan something or other.
> 
> Or: 
> 
> Hey. . . hey what. . . what if they had a friendship that was forgotten :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make this a three parter? So we can hear about Evan falling for them?

Connor was a problem child from birth. Cynthia was in labor for a bit over two days whilst giving birth to him; Zoe, on the other hand, was two hours. Connor knew this because his parents would always bring it up when he was acting out. He may have borrowed another kid's toy without asking beforehand, the kid cried for two hours. The kid was some loser, Connor didn't know him, they just went to the same park. Connor would take this kids toys a lot, they were always trucks or cars. 

Of course that prompted five year old Connor being told he was always trouble, during birth and then. He had to apologize to the kid, Evan something or other. Evan was being scolded by some older guy (little Connor assumed it was his father) when Connor apologized. Evan smiled and said it was okay, he liked Connor's long hair. Evan said Connor was pretty shoulder length. Evan's father said something about Connor looking like a girl, forcing Connor to punch Evan right in the face. Connor didn't even realize what he did until Larry started yelling at him. 

Connor really hated being yelled at. 

Evan, surprisingly, was very forgiving. He allowed Connor to keep playing with his toys, so Connor liked the kid. They were both little, each day would be like remeeting each other. A little greeting exchanged before they ran off to play with one another. "M-my friend Jared is s-super funny, I think you'd li-like him!"

"I'd like to meet him some day." Connor made his truck crash into Evan's car.

"M-my dad taught me a new way to gr-greet friends." 

"Oh?" 

"Mmhm!" Evan pecked Connor on the lips, making the boy with longer hair blush. "Daddy d-does that with a lot of his lady friends!" 

"Oh." Connor knew what cheating was, he heard Cynthia tell Larry all about her friend who cheated on her husband, how she'd kiss other men and do adult things with them. He couldn't tell Evan what cheating was, the boy was too innocent. He reminded Connor of Zoe a bit in that way, confused but friendly. "Well, don't do that with anyone but me, okay?"

"W-why?" 

"We're best friends now, right?"

"Mmhm!"

"Well that's why!" 

"Okay--wait, not even Jared?" 

"Probably not Jared." 

"I get it Connie." 

"Good Evie."

Connor hated the fact that after that day Evan's dad stopped taking him to the park. 

Especially when he saw Evan's dad with another set of kids and a random woman; that made him angry beyond belief.

* * *

Second grade was the next time Connor saw Evan, but Evan was being followed by some kid. Evan didn't seem to remember Connor, but Connor did. Connor waved a couple times at Evan, who waved back, but nothing else. Connor was also very observant, Evan seemed to get nervous a lot. The teachers said he was shy, that he needed to speak in class more. It wasn't helpful, Evan got worse each time he was called on. The kid Evan hung out with wasn't helpful, snickering each time Evan talked.

It wasn't until Evan came in class shaken up one day, the kid telling him it was all okay. "I-I know it's okay Jared!" 

Ah. It was Jared, that's who the kid was. 

"I'm sorry about your dad--"

"Hansen and Kleinman! No talking!" Connor's teacher snapped, making Connor get pissed off. Evan was obviously shaken from something, why couldn't anyone tell but him? Jared smiled and he whispered something to Evan, making the boy Connor kissed about two or three years ago laugh. "HANSEN!" 

"S-sorry." Evan piped up. 

"Since you're so talkative why don't you share with the class?"

Evan made eye contact with Jared before Jared nodded, grinning. "J-Jared said my d-dad was a fucking whore--Jared w-what does that mean?" 

"HANSEN!" The teacher crossed her arms. "That is it! You have been disrespectful, disruptive, an overall bad student--" 

The list went on, Evan was tearing up. Tears began to fall as he sat there, freaking out. He stopped breathing, Connor could see the boy was holding his breath. There was only one way to help Evan Hansen. 

Connor threw a fucking printer at the teacher. 

He was reminded about how much of a troublemaker he was.

* * *

Evan Hansen was scared of Connor Murphy and Jared Kleinman was the reason. Jared was bullying Evan more and more, but Evan stuck to him like a piece of chewed up bubblegum. Connor walked up to the timid boy, grinning. "Hey, um, Hansen right?" 

"O-oh! Hi C-Connor!" Evan smiled, backing up a bit. It was freshman year, Connor was determined to get this boy in his life again no matter what. "W-w-what's up?"

"I-I just need to know something, are you--"

"Look! The freak's talking to the freak!" 

Connor turned in anger, seeing Jared Kleinman and his lackeys. Connor walked over and punched Jared in the face, causing Evan to scream and run away. Connor looked at his hands. 

He reminded himself about how much trouble he caused.

* * *

"We k-kissed?" 

"When we were five." 

"Really?"

This was a cut out conversation from their days at the hospital, one that was supposed to be mentioned but never was. "Yeah, when we were little. We knew each other from the park, we used to play with your trucks. I took one once, I punched your face once because of your dad. We kissed because you said it was a way to say hi to friends, do you remember that part?"

"Oh, I-I didn't remember. How d-did I kiss back then?" 

"Well you sort of--well, here, let me show you."

Connor took Evan's hands, pecking him lightly in the same fashion Evan once did to him. Evan turned bright red, looking at Connor before looking down. "That w-was very a-a-awkward." 

Connor chuckled. "I know, it was super awkward. I was five though, it was my first kiss though. I loved it, are you kidding? I had to make sure you only kissed me then, I didn't want you to kiss anyone else. I was as--if not more--protective then as I am now. When Jared and I confessed to you I almost ripped him apart--doesn't matter. I just thought it was funny you forgot all about us as kids. Your dad said I looked like a girl, remember?"

"That's w-why you punched me." 

"Yeah, yes it is. I was a little shit, too much trouble--still am." 

"Y-you're not trouble, I-I love you Connor. If y-you were trouble o-or a little s-shit I-I wouldn't feel comfortable telling you about my dad." 

"Aw, thanks!" Connor had a small smirk. "You don't have to lie--" 

"I'm not lying! I love you Connor, we're boyfriends for a reason dammit!" Evan grabbed Connor's face. "I love you more than I love myself! God dammit I need you to look at yourself and--" 

"You. . . love me?" Connor asked, his smirk falling. They never said anything about love, wanting to take things slow. 

"I do!" 

"I love you too." 

"Now say it, you're not trouble!" 

Maybe he wasn't as much of a trouble child as he said he was.


	5. Fall Musicals (Part Two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fact, I played Olive in 25th Annual, hence why I have the script memorized (I used to read the whole script on the bus everyday going to and from school, I had every part memorized.)

"Beautiful country!" Evan said after everyone 'oo'ed at the girl playing Marcy Park. His part was a lot of fun--and they were about to sing Pandemonium! It was one of his favorite songs, and after that it was his solo! Evan loved it so much, he loved the musicals and plays and acting. He loved the fact Jared and Connor would watch him practice, it was a lot of fun. Now it was the actual performance and they were as close as they could get! He loved them so much for doing that for him. He, also, loved the fact he could dance. Dancing was his passion as he danced his way through Pandemonium and kept up with the singing. It was only a couple more pages until his solo, his moment, his big--

"That is correct, Mr. Coneybear." 

Evan stood up and walked to the 'mic', grinning like a madman.

"Mr. Coneybear makes his own clothes."

"Acouchi." Panch--well, the person playing Panch--said. 

"A--what?" Evan turned to the person playing Panch. 

"Listen to the whole word, please. Acouchi." 

"At a spelling bee?! What's it even mean?!"

"A South American rodent of the genus Myoprocta, resembling an agouti."

Evan did a small little laugh. "It's funny how I keep getting South American rodents!" 

"Hilarious." Panch's actor did an eyeroll. 

"Look, honestly? I've never heard this word before--and I have no idea how to spell it!" 

Just a bit more and--

The music began and Evan began to sing. It was nice, he liked the song, he knew the song. He actually related to the song, he didn't believe himself to be smart. He swore he saw Connor grow more concerned at each word Evan sang, Jared was tensing up a bit too.

Maybe they realized he wasn't as great as they thought. In fact, he knew it was why they tensed up. Because he wasn't as great as anyone thought.

That's also why he got a message from his father saying he was at home.

* * *

"Woah. You were. . ." Jared was trying to find the right word to describe his boyfriend, Evan looked terrified so he had to hurry. It was just that words could not describe how Jared felt about Evan's performance, he loved it! He couldn't even begin to describe the emotions he felt for the kid who got out of the bee second. Leaf's character wasn't even supposed to be that upsetting, he was comedic relief (like Jared) why was he so upsetting?

"Incredible." Connor finished. "Amazing. Talented. Phenomenal. Words can't even tell how beautiful that was Evan."

"Really?" Evan squeaked. 

"Really." Both boyfriends confirmed, keeping Evan hidden between them. He was already nervous, the crowd wasn't helpful, Heidi was too busy at work to be there; it was a recipe for disaster. Evan was trembling, but he was also smiling. "Now, let's head back to your house." Connor mumbled. "We can get high--"

"You. Quit." Evan hissed out, exiting the school with the two. "You promised me!"

"I did quit, I'm still craving it. I am human, after all Evan." 

"You're not getting high."

"I'm with Truffle Tree, no getting high. You promised your family, you have to continue this track." Jared said, wrapping an arm around Connor's waist. Jared kissed Connor's cheek and proceeded to nuzzle his face into Connor's neck. "Why didn't I call Evan an acorn tree?"

"Because you loooooove me." Evan smiled, before the smile dropped. He was remembering the doubts he had when singing, how they looked upset and tense. Maybe they were going to break up with him tonight, maybe they hated him. "I-I mean, um, I-I guess because of wh-what the truffle t-tree stands for!"

"You okay, Ev?" Jared asked. 

"Yeah I-I-I am very fine! I-I a-a-am t-t-totally fi-fine!" Evan stammered. "I'mtotallyfinedonotworryaboutmeIamtotallyfine!"

"Evan, you seem tense. Come on, let's go to your house." Connor said softly. 

"Okay, yeah okay that's fine. Alright, let's go to my house, that seems normal. Totally normal, Mom's not home and it's absolutely normal! Yeah, no abnormalities! Totally normal trip home, no one home! There is no one home! Haha! I'm great and you two won't hate me at all." 

"Evan, we can go to my house." Jared said softly.

"NO!"

"Okay, whatever you say."

* * *

"Evan." 

"Evan who is this?"

"Who's this, Cherry Tree?"

"Hi. . . Dad." 

 

 

 


	6. Uneventful I Know

"Hi. . . Dad."

"Who the fuck are these two?" Evan's dad slurred and he was holding a beer bottle, he was definitely drunk; he wasn't supposed to be there either. He had a new family, that was the reason he left Evan. He wanted better kids, so why was he here? "This one looks like a girl, what the fuck are you supposed to be?"

"Why a-are y-you her-here?" Evan grew nervous, his dad smirked. 

"Still with the fucking stuttering? You're never going to get a girl with that, you're stuck being a virgin."

"Plo-plot twist a-a-asshole, I'm d-dating these two." Evan said, crossing his arms. "S-so I'm n-not stuck!" 

"Funny joke kiddo, now come on. I want to introduce you to your other family, your mom said it was okay. She and I are on good terms now, we talked it out. I get you this month, she gets you next month." 

"She didn't tell me this." Evan was glaring at this point, he grabbed his boyfriends' hands. 

"Evan, squeeze." Jared whispered. Evan began to squeeze their hands, calming down slowly. "Good boy, keep squeezing."

"You okay?" Connor asked quietly, Evan nodded slowly. 

"She didn't tell you because it was a surprise, happy-fucking-birthday." Evan's father laughed.

"It's n-not my birt--"

"I know, kid. Let's go pack your shit." 

"No."

There was silence, Evan's father walked over slowly. He stared at Evan, almost impressed with his son's words. It was silent for twelve seconds, the silence ended when Evan was hit over the head with the beer bottle his father had been holding. Evan almost fell, he was caught by his boyfriends. Connor let go of Evan, cracking his knuckles, sending Jared a look. Jared tightened his grip on Evan, glaring at Evan's dad.

"YOU DIDN'T RAISE ME!" Evan was brave for someone who just had glass shatter on him. "MOM DID--"

"Did I say talk back--" 

Connor grabbed Evan's dad, pushing him against a wall. "Rowan, patch up Evan. He's bleeding a bit on his forehead. I'm going to--"

"Murder you!" 

Everyone (Evan's father included) turned to the new voice. Heidi Hansen, in all her hospital uniform glory, pissed. "What the hell are you doing here?! What the hell did you do to Evan?! Get the hell out! You have no right to be here, we have a restraining order on you! Get out of my goddamn house before I call the police!"

"Why are you here?!"

"I left my granola bar that I take to my night shifts for energy and I had a small break! Why are you here?!"

"I get to see my son too!" 

"By hitting him?! I will fucking wreck you!" 

No one was really sure if it was because of his strength or because Connor was shocked Heidi cursed, but Evan's father pushed Connor to the ground. "I'd like to see you fucking try you cu--"

"Out now, or I call the cops." Heidi held up her phone. They all watched as Evan's father snorted and left, mumbling something about Evan being a mistake. "Evan, honey, come here. Let me patch you up, okay?" Evan flinched slightly when she put her hands on his head, the small amount of blood had turned into a pool on his forehead. She frowned, grabbing a first aid kit from the kitchen before running back to her son. She opened it, finding the packet of disinfection wipes quickly. "This might sting a little, okay? Just know you're going to be okay. Talk to Connor and Jared while I do this, okay?"

"O-okay." Evan's voice was a whimper, he glanced at the two other boys in the house with him. What did they think? Did they hate him? Did they think he was too weak? Too embarrassing for them to date? "Hi."

Nice going Evan.

"Hi Cherry Tree," Connor flashed Evan a smile. "Jared and I are very very worried about you."

"We are, Truffle Tree, we are." Jared said softly. "You make us so worried sometimes, why'd you talk back to your dad? Why'd you have to go and scare us like that? Can we even leave you alone anymore? Heidi are you going back to the hospital?"

"I'm calling the cops first, trust me." Heidi noted how calm Evan was when his boyfriends worried over him. "Do you two want to stay over tonight, to keep Evan protected?"

"I'll text Zoe to tell my parents." Connor mumbled. "Cherry Tree are we going to have to stay with you all the time? Do we have to move in just to protect you, because I will if needed, but do we?"

"I'll text my parents, is that what you need Evan?" Jared repeated Connor, frowning. "I can stay as long as you need, okay?"

Evan remained silent.

"Alright, you're all patched up Ev. I have to head back to work, I'll be home tomorrow morning okay?" Heidi kissed her son's head, avoiding the bandage. "Be safe you three, I'll call the cops while I'm on my way to the hospital. Be safe again, don't open the door for anyone." Heidi left after that, praying that her son didn't get more hurt than he already was. 

"Our little tree, you need some cuddles." Jared said, holding his arms out. "Come here."

Evan stayed still, looking away from the other two boys. His mind was reeling with thoughts, how they must hate him. He was so weak, so very weak. He couldn't even fight his own dad, yet his boyfriends could. Jared stepped closer, making Evan back up. He tried to name the thoughts, he memorized all the different names but now the names seemed to disappear. Jared shared a look with Connor, Connor moved close too, which made Evan back up more. He was messing up, he was truly a fuck up. The tears started to form, it seemed he cried a lot recently. 

"Evan?" Connor's voice was dripping with fear. "Come on, say something."

"I'm so. . . dumb." Evan whispered. "I thought you two co-could really feel proud of me."

"Ev, we are proud of you! We love you, you're the sweetest boy and we love you." Jared replied with caution. This happened a lot when they were kids, Evan would get worried and talk about how he thought Jared could be his best friend. "You're cuter than a button, more soothing than coffee after pulling an all nighter, you're sweeter than the biggest cinnamon roll in the world."

"I thought m-m-maybe y-you two could be h-happy with me."

"Hansen, we're so happy with you. You got me to quit smoking, you got Jared to be nicer, you got both of us to be happier." Connor assured. "We both really need you in our lives, without you we'll fall apart; you wouldn't want that, right? We truly need you, we will always need you. Don't doubt yourself--Jared do we call his mom? His therapist?"

"Just sit down slowly, we're too tall for him right now." Jared whispered. "I know I'm a bit shorter but I'm too tall for him." Connor nodded, slowly sitting with Jared. Evan seemed to relax slowly, feeling tall and above the ground helped him with that. 

"I just wish I wasn't me." Evan said softly before taking a deep breath. "I'm like an old pine tree, I'm technically alive but I should have died awhile ago. You can tell I should be dead by my needles, I'm supposed to be dead."

"Evan, will you come and sit on my lap?" Jared asked, crossing his legs. Evan sat on his lap, leaning his head on Jared's shoulder. "You're exhausted, huh?" Evan nodded. "Well, it's been a long, emotional day. Let's get you into your bed, Connor and I will stay up a bit, okay? Want us to cuddle with you? You're going to pass out, we'll talk quietly." Evan nodded again, closing his eyes. Jared picked him up (with the help of Connor) and carried him to his room. Connor crawled on the bed first, helping Evan curl under the covers next to him. Jared got in on the other side, letting Evan be in between them. Connor and Jared put their arms around Evan, who began to snore a couple minutes later.

"So, Rowan Tree, what do we do?"


	7. Edging on to the Winter With Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shit ton of flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just occured to me I could write like this is My Immortal. I could make all your lives a living hell, I could do it as a meme. I'm not going to but I could.

Evan woke up with his boyfriends gone, a note on the wall, and a mug of hot chocolate that was now cold on the side table. The note was actually a post-it note, which Evan tore down to read. 

_Hey Baby Tree, we have to go to get something ready! It's very important you don't look for us and stay home, okay? We love you very much, ~~it's a surprise~~ it's going to be a good day, we promise. Write your letters okay?_

_Love,_

_~~Sincerely Me~~ Connor Murphy and ~~The Insanely Cool~~ Jared Kleinman._

This note did not sit well with Evan, who began to drink the cold chocolate. It was getting colder out, so obviously his boyfriends had good intentions--or they were trying to soften the blow of them breaking up with him. Why would they break up with Evan? Well that was simple, because they found out they were in love with each other and they realized Evan was an idiot who couldn't even order pizza for himself. Evan was thinking all of these things, wondering if maybe it was his fault. He buried his face into his pillow to discover another post-it note on the pillow Jared was using.

_Dammit Evan we're not breaking up with you, we love you. Stop thinking that, I know you and what you think. We're planning something for you, Connor will kill me if he knows I told you. Get to writing that letter and then head downstairs. We have notes and spies everywhere, do as we tell or I'll have to tickle you when cuddling with you next. Fight me Truffle Tree._

_Also Connor and I agreed if we were both talking about or to you we'd say 'Baby Tree' instead of our individual names for you._

_Love,_

_Jared Kleinman._

Evan snorted at the thought of Jared yelling at Connor that they had to write another note for Evan's sanity. That's what he could imagine happening, it seemed like a Jared thing to do. He got up, finishing the cold chocolate and heading downstairs. There was a flower on the counter and a notepad. He grabbed the notepad and a pen and began to write, hoping he wasn't too much of a mess to write.

_Dear Evan Hansen today is going to be a good day, and here's why. Because today you're you, and hopefully that's enough. You never know if it's enough, you said you should be dead. Maybe they're concerned, maybe you're never going to get better. Maybe you should just end it now while you're alone. No, because that would disappoint Connor and Jared; it would disappoint Mom too. Just take a deep breath and count the days, just go on a hike or something, you're fine. You will be fine._

_Sincerely,_

_Me._

Evan picked up the flower, finally. It was an ivy flower, Evan almost cried. There was a chance they meant what they did, but it was unlikely.

Because ivy flowers symbolized marriage.

* * *

Evan found the third post-it next to the flower, it was on the couch. 

_Hey you found the note, nice! So it's Connor writing this one, I hope Jared and I aren't being idiots doing this. Did you like the flower? Well there's more where that comes from. Listen, Zoe is at A La Mode right now (she's on lookout)._

_Sincerely, Me._

Evan ran back upstairs to get dressed and brushed his teeth. He walked all the way to A La Mode, deciding he didn't want to drive. When he got there Zoe was holding another flower. She smiled and waved him over, holding it out. "From your boyfriends, I gotta go."

Evan smiled and waved before choking slightly.

A myrtle flower.

Good luck and love in marriage.

* * *

Zoe left Evan a mud cup at the table she was sitting at, a note written on the container. 

_It's Jared, the one and only. Connor and I did a lot research for this, nothing really big but we had to find out where the hell we could get these flowers. So anyway, the orchard. We actually got Alana to help us, can you believe it? It's really cool she's helping out, she's pretty nice. Anyway, head on over okay? See you when you get all the clues (she's at the tree you climbed) love you!_

_Love, Jared Kleinmn._

Evan sighed, it was going to be a long day. He walked over to the orchard, to where the sequoia was, and smiled. "Hi Evan! This is so illegal, exciting right? I've never broken the rules like this--anyway, here's another flower. They had four more, besides this one! Here it is, the note is on the tree right there--I wasn't supposed to tell you that! Bye Evan!" Alana put the flower in Evan's hand, smiling at his face grew red. She left him with the flower.

A peony.

Happy life and a happy marriage.

* * *

The note was from both of them this time, meaning he had his new nickname written in it.

_Hi Baby Tree, it's us. Your mom is helping us, by the time you get there she would tell her coworkers. If you get to the hospital and she's not on break one of the other nurses will bring you to the break room okay? We love you so much Baby Tree, you're so smart. We're being stupid, now is not the time to do this, to make you go on a scavenger hunt, we promise we're sorry. Love you loads!_

_Us._

Evan made a small whine, walking all the way to the hospital. He was getting quite the workout that day, walking all over the town. He was worrying in his head, they had no idea what the flowers meant, they were just pretty. They were also difficult for them to get apparently, according to the letters. They were getting help from everyone it seemed. Before he knew it he was at the hospital, walking in. He ran into one of Heidi's work friends who smiled and led him to the break room. Evan saw another flower there, making another noise.

A red salvia. 

Forever mine.

* * *

The note was messy, meaning Jared wrote it quickly.

_Hey Truffle Tree :)_

_So Connor's parents have the next note, you're so close baby; so so so close, I promise!_

_Looooovvveee you._

_P.S. you probs figured this out already <3 I love you so much :) ;) _

Evan covered his mouth, smiling. He was dating a huge nerd and he knew it. He left, thanking the nurse and walking to Connor's house. He knocked softly, Larry opened smiling. He was a better father now, he treated Evan like his son now. He also treated Jared like his son, he once played catch with the two whilst Connor drew them all playing. Cynthia waved from behind Larry, holding a flower and note. "Hello Evan, come on in."

"H-Hello M-Mister Murphy, M-Mrs. Murphy." Evan stammered, walking in. Cynthia put the flower in his hand, eyes widening with concern as Evan began to shake. 

A heliotrope flower. 

Eternal love.

* * *

The note was written by Connor this time, it was big letters like the name on his cast. 

_Hello Cherry Tree. I hope you're having fun, you totally caught us but hey let's keep it going. Jared's parents have the second to last flower and last note. You'll enjoy it, I promise. We hope you haven't passed out from fear. We found a way to show how much we love you, plus we kind of wanted to do this for awhile. I mean, Jared wanted to since he was five and I wanted to since second grade._

_Sincerely,_

_Me._

Evan walked to Jared's house, feeling more and more jittery. He didn't even have to knock, the flower was taped on the door with the note. There was a second note on paper saying Jared's parents had to go out to get a prescription at the pharmacy. Evan smiled, picking up the flower before almost dropping it.

A yarrow flower.

Everlasting love.

* * *

The last note was both of them again, it was sweet to see the different handwritings mixed together.

_Dear Evan Hansen, get your ass back to your house._

_We're hiding in the backyard, bring all the flowers back as proof you went everywhere. Love you._

_Your idiotic boyfriends!_

Evan finally got home, holding all the flowers. It didn't add up, Alana said there was four so why was he missing one? He hopped to the backyard, looking around. His boyfriends were sitting there, holding another flower. Evan walked over, slower this time. Connor looked up and flashed a grin, Jared had a nervous smile on his face. "Hey Evan." Connor said, standing up and holding out the flower. Jared stood up quickly when Evan began to tear up.

A honeysuckle.

Bonds of love.

"Truffle Tree what's wrong? Don't cry!" Jared grabbed Evan's face. "Shhhhh, we're sorry."

"Do y-you two know w-w-what the flowers mean?!" Evan hit Jared lightly with the flowers. 

"Yes." Connor whispered. "Look at the stem of the honeysuckle Evan."

Evan looked, tears forming more. Three small silver rings were around the stem, he began to tremble. "Y-You two are idiots! Y-You fucking propose with flowers! Just t-to make sure I-I kn-know I'm loved?!"

"So. . ."

"YES! Yes you god damn idiots!"

"Hey, Evan, look! Snow!" Jared whispered, making Evan open his eyes he didn't remember closing. There was snowflakes sticking to the grass.

"L-Let's go inside."

"I love you." Connor whispered.

"As do I." Jared whispered.

"I love you both, fucking assholes proposing by making me walk all over civilization."

"YOU WALKED?!"

Evan let out a choked chuckle, walking inside. 

He felt loved.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now what the hell do I write in this series?!


	8. Winter Confessions

"M-Mom, M-Mr. and Mrs. Murphy, um, M-Mr. and Mrs. Kleinman?" Evan stumbled. "Um, t-t-two weeks ago Jared a-and Connor proposed to me--I c-can't announce it, c-can one of you do it?!"

"You have to, Truffle. You said you wanted to, it's going to help you. Repeat after me, 'families, I wish to inform you of an event that took place two weeks ago'." Jared took Evan's hand. 

"F-Families, I-I have something I need to tell you, it happened two months ago--"

"I said two weeks, it has been two weeks."

"I-I know but two weeks seems soon--"

"Cherry!" Connor grabbed the cast covered hand. "Deep breathes, come on. Now say it, say what Jared said."

"But two weeks is too soon to tell them, a-and--"

"Evan two weeks is too late." Jared said softly. 

"Then one week! I can't do this!" Evan hid his face, which resulted in him jerking his arms away; this surprised his boyfriends, because god Evan was strong, and they fell. "I don't want to do this! I hate telling people things, I have the excessive need to lie when I get nervous and I'm terrified! So I'm going to lie a lot, obviously! Okay, okay so w-we waited until today to tell you that--I can't do this!" 

Jared and Connor looked at their boyfriend, seeing all their families. They decided to not tell Evan, maybe this will be the only way Evan tells them. Jared cleared his throat, making Evan look at him. "It's just us, you tell us because no one else is here."

"Okay, families, two weeks ago Connor and Jared sent me on a scavenger hunt with notes and flowers, the flowers symbolized marriage and long love. At the end of the hunt, which you were all a part of, they proposed to me, which you didn't know. We plan to get married after graduation, on July 23rd. We actually have it all planned out, Connor wants to pay for it but Jared and I are helping. Jared and I will get an apartment for college, Connor will be staying with us. In all honesty Jared and Connor are getting married and I am simply going to attend, but we're all together still. I hope you can approve of this relationship because we're going through with this no matter what." Evan said, keeping his eyes closed. He slowly opened them. "Was. . . Was that okay?"

"You're getting married at the end of the year?!" Heidi covered her mouth. "Evan Hansen! You wait two weeks to tell me?! I had plans dammit! I wanted to cry, but now I can't! Now I have to work and help you pay!"

"M-Mom?!" Evan jumped at her voice, turning around. "Oh g-gosh I-I told you all. JaredandConnorIhateyouandI'mfilingforadivorce."

"Hey it was the only way we could get you to tell them without stuttering." Jared shrugged, he eyed his parents. "Mom? Dad?"

"I mean, isn't it a bit early?" Mrs. Kleinman asked, smiling at her son nervously. "You're just out of high school."

"Nah, I've wanted to be with Evan since I was five." 

"Connor, this is a serious commitment." Larry said. "I--"

"I know, I'm prepared. We're all going to the same college, anyway." Connor shrugged.

"Alright." Cynthia smiled nervously.

"Do we get to show baby pictures now?" Heidi asked Mrs. Kleinman, who nodded and smiled. "Good, because I have loads of Evan just running around in the forest and I need to show someone him trying to talk to a bee!"

"Mom!" Evan turned bright red.

"You're right, it was a hornet!"

* * *

"Hey, Cherry Tree?"

"Yes Elder Tree?"

"Are you upset we're not marrying you?"

"No."

"You sure, Truffle Tree?"

"Yes."

"Now, about that hornet video--"

"Shut up!"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short I got back to school and I'm rushing through homework and writing, I promise I'll update soon~


	9. The Project in the End Winter (plus stimming)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought 'I have anxiety and ADD, I used to bite my fingernails and the skin under them (I had to paint them to stop but I still feel the need to) and scratch acne until I made scars so why not Evan?
> 
> I know they're used mostly for people with autism but they were super helpful when I get distorted thoughts because I mess around with my fidget cube and it seems like all my self hatred floats away. Also when I don't take my meds I'll start tapping which makes me anxious everyone can hear so my stim stuff calms me down and keeps me focused.
> 
> I love them so much.

"I'm calling it The Connor Project."

"The. . . Connor project?" Jared squinted at his fiance.

"Yes. A student group, dedicated to keep mental health remembered." Evan said, fiddling with his cast.

"Why my name?" Connor asked, leaning on his hand. Evan was the cutest when he was nervous, both of them know. Jared and Connor shared another look, deciding to make this as painful (and adorable) as they could.

"The Evan Project didn't fit well, nor did The Jared project." Evan whined. 

"What's the point?" Jared asked, leaning back.

"Well, no one deserves to be forgotten or fade away or disappear! No one should have any doubt that it mattered they were here!" Evan's eyes practically sparkled as he spoke. "I wrote a speech and everything, I'm really proud of it!"

Nevermind, he was cutest when he was excited.

"Okay, well why not? Let me text Alana." Jared took out his phone, texting said girl.

"Let me call Zoe." Connor stood up, leaving the room.

Evan tapped his fingers on his cast, he was hoping he'd be able to get it off soon. He was told late spring, he really couldn't wait for it. He was getting nervous though, what if using Connor's name was offensive to Connor? What if Connor hated it and him? What if Connor wanted a divorce?! They weren't even married yet, how would they get a divorce?! Evan was freaking out when Jared looked up finally, sighing when he saw Evan. "Truffle Tree, breathe."

"I'm sorry, should I not call it Connor's name?" Evan was now picking at the skin under his nails with his thumb. He winced when he dug too far in, there was a small bit of blood. He put his thumb in his mouth, flicking his tongue over it. Jared watched, growing worried. "Maybe i-it should be j-just project? Maybe i-it can be th-the health project! Yes!" Evan was chewing his thumb, nipping off the nail and biting on the skin. Jared stared for a bit, letting out a sigh.  

"Evan, honey, baby, stop." Jared held out his hand.

"Mm-mm." Evan shook his head.

"Where's your stim toys?" Jared asked.

"I lost them last year, when you called me a freak." Evan mumbled, biting more. 

"Oh no, nonono Evan! Babycakes I want you as you were--as you still are! Let's go get you some toys, okay? What do you want?" Jared asked, standing up and grabbing his computer. Evan had gone through all his nails on the uncasted hand, he moved to acne scars on his face; he opened one up, biting his lip. "Truffle Tree, get over here."

Evan sat next to Jared, watching him scroll through toys. Evan stopped Jared at a gyrobi square, a caterpuffer, and therapy bead ball. Connor walked back in, frowning at Evan's hand scratching his face. "When are they commmmmiiiiinnnngggg?" Evan whined, moving his hand to tug at Jared's hair. He missed, pulled at Jared's glasses and tugging them off. Evan stared before putting the glasses on himself and fiddling with the temple of the glasses. "Your glasses could work."

"They're coming in about two weeks Truffle, now let's talk about the project--"

"I'm sorry what the fuck happened to Evan's face? What's coming?" Connor asked.

"Those are just my glasses, jeez Connor." Jared mumbled.

"Why is he bleeding, Rowan?!"

"He got too nervous and now we're buying stim toys for him." Jared smiled, taking his glasses back. "Oh god Evan your beautiful face has blood on it." Jared took Evan's hand, sighing. Evan stuck out his tongue, allowing Jared to lick his thumb and rub off the blood. "I know, I know. I'm a Jewish grandmother, stay still."

"Gross." Evan whined. 

Connor's eyes narrowed, he grabbed a paper towel and wetted it. He walked over to Evan and wiped his face. "Stim toys?" 

Evan looked down. "Mmhm."

"Why the fuck do we need stim toys? Why don't we have them?!"

"I threw them out." Evan shifted slightly. "I was acting like a kid with them. I had glitter wands and chewable necklace, but I felt too childish with them so I tossed them out."

"Aww, Cherry we need to get you some of those again." Connor mumbled. "Okay, okay tell us about the project."

"'M sorry, but I was thinking of a major online presence!" Evan grinned. "A massive fundraising event--and to kick it off, an all-school assembly!"

"Sounds good to me." Jared whispered, kissing Evan's head. "Now, we have to find you something you can use while we're waiting for the delivery. I have one of those box lines you used to use."

"Flexibox?"

"Flexibox."

* * *

Evan was standing in front of his whole school, nervous as hell. He was fiddling with his gyrobi square, in front of everyone! He was already nervous about using it, they were staring. His fiddling increased when he heard someone laugh, followed by pointing at the toy. "Have you ever felt like nobody was there--" Evan cleared his throat. "Have you ever felt like nobody was there? Have you ever felt forgotten in the middle of nowhere? Have you ever thought you could disappear? Like you could fall, and no one could hear?" Evan bit his lip, looking up and seeing all the attention on him. "Well, let that lonely feeling wash away. Maybe there's a reason to believe you'll be okay. 'Cause when you don't feel strong enough to stand. You can reach--r--reach--" Connor grabbed Evan's hand, smiling at his boyfriend and making him drop the toy. Jared followed suit, grinning at the two. Alana, wishing to be part (also who would pass on making a point?) grabbing Jared's and Zoe's hands. "Reach out your hand." Evan finished before taking a deep breath. "And, um, someone will come running and I know, they'll take you home. Even when the dark comes crashing through, when you need a friend to carry you, when you're broken on the ground, you will be found. So let the sun come streaming in, 'cause you'll reach up and rise again. Lift your head and look around, you will be found."

"You will be found!" Alana said to the crowd.

"You will be found!" Jared followed.

"You will be found!" Zoe.

"You will be found!" Connor.

* * *

"Have you seen this? Someone put a video of your speech online!" Alana showed Evan at school, he was talking to Connor.

"My speech?"

"People started sharing it, I guess, and now, I mean! Connor is everywhere!"

"Your speech is everywhere!" Jared walked up, waving at Alana slightly. "This morning The Connor Project only had 56 people following it!"

"Well, how many does it have now?"

"4,582--"

"Actually, now it's 16,239." Alana pointed out.

"I don't understand, what happened?!"

"You did!" Connor said, grabbing Evan's hand. "Evan!"

"I'm. . . so happy it's making a difference." Evan teared up. Jared immediately wiped the tears, kissing all over Evan's face. "Jared!"

"You're crying, I got worried. I hate when you get all teary, it makes me worried someone's bullying you again." Jared whispered. "You deserve this, I'm proud you managed to do this when you're struggling yourself."

Evan covered his mouth, leaning against his locker. 

With helping other people he seemed to have found himself.

 

 


	10. Winter Dates and Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You bet your butt I'm using a fidget cube right now!  
> In all honesty I'm using it to help my anxiety which is slowly bringing back depression (which I have meds for but the anxiety is like 'haha! I see you meds and I raise you depression 2.0' and I'm like 'nooooo') so it's making me happy to push all the buttons. I get this big smile and IDK man I love the buttons and the switch and the twirly thing and holding it! Ahhhh!

"Evan chew the bracelet, not your hand."

"Why are you buying me so many stim toys?"

"Because I can."

"Jared! Connor's wasting his money!"

"Connor I swear to Moses if you don't let me pay for this one."

"Jared!"

The three were at a small store, full of toys for kids and adults with Autism and ADHD. Evan already had a boatload thanks to the two, but whenever he saw something cute the two felt the urge to buy it. He was nibbling on his chew bracelet, looking at a stretch poke kitty. "It's really really cute, but I don't want you two spending so much on me. I feel bad, I'm getting my job as park ranger again this summer so I'll pay you both back."

"I want ten million kisses as payment." Jared said. "Whenever I ask for them, not when you just kiss me for no reason; those ones don't count."

"Um, okay?" Evan poked the belly of the cat. "Ohmygosh feel this it's so soft!"

Connor poked it. "I want ten million kisses too. Same rules apply, I decide what counts Evan."

"Okay? Jeez you two like kissing." Evan poked it again. "I don't need this one, I just wanted to poke it." 

"Are you interested in buying this one?" Jared, Connor and Evan turned to see the owner of the store standing there, grinning.

"W-Well, y-y-y-y-yes totally!" Evan fished out money, handing it to the store owner. He was still a nervous wreck, he wasn't even thinking as he paid and rushed out the store with the cat. 

"You stuttered again." Jared let out a tsk, shaking his head. 

"Evan, you okay?" Connor asked, frowning. 

"I've come to terms with me being a mess, it's about time you two did too." Evan said softly. "I get nervous, I buy things I don't want, I'm not much more than these broken parts."

"Well, I mean, you're OUR broken parts. You're OUR mess, so we love you for the mess you are." Jared tried to comfort Evan.

Connor hit his arm.

"What Jared means is we love you for you, don't even forget it."

"I know, just get used to the mess. I don't like looking at it that much, so I doubt you wo--"

"I love this mess!" Jared grabbed Evan. "This is my favorite mess! I wouldn't trade this mess for the cleanest, most beautiful, bath bomb. You're the most beautiful mess I have ever seen, I would love to look at you, everyone should look at you, we--no, everyone should see that you somehow managed to break the lock with your key, you aren't a mistake Evan, I enjoy even the worst of you. Let us see the worst of you, because I like what I see, I'd hate not to. Don't run away from what's true, all you ever did was run. How about you just come here, come on." Jared held out his arms, allowing Evan to run into them. He ran his fingers through Evan's hair, grinning. "Now, let's get into the sun. It's cold in the shade, come on."

"We should go on a date." Connor said to the two. "A winter date, we should go ice skating!"

"That sounds fun." Evan mumbled, letting out a strange smile. Jared and Connor shared a look when the smile was shown, making Evan nervous.

"I'm going to fall." Jared mumbled. "Can't we go bowling instead?"

"I'll hold your hand~" Evan pecked Jared on the cheek.

"Fine."

* * *

Jared fell the total of seven times before just sitting on the ice and looking at Evan. Evan held out his hand, a weird grin plastered on his face. "Come on, Jared! One more try!"

"Yeah Jared!" Connor skated to the two, going backwards to show off. "Try it again!"

"Shut up Murphy! Evan I want one of those ten million kisses." Jared grumbled, grabbing Evan's hand and pulling himself up. Evan smiled and kissed Jared softly, a kiss Jared and Connor called 'the signature Evan Hansen'. These kisses included gentleness and Evan's hand placed on the receiver's cheek. Evan began to skate backwards, not breaking the kiss with Jared. By the time Evan pulled away Jared was skating on his own and he was doing an okay job; he was still unsteady still but he was managing to stay up. "When did you learn how to skate Evan?"

"I started with roller skating, then blading, then ice skating when you met other people to hang out with. I didn't want to spend winter alone all the time so I came to rinks and skated alone, some adults would help me since I was a lonely kid with no parents with him. I learned a lot about skating from the adults, I can do it with my eyes closed!" Evan turned away from Jared, moving forward. 

"He has wonderful legs, right?" Connor asked, slowing down to talk to Jared. 

"Yeah he does, I love his arms too." Jared sighed. "You see how weird his smiles are now, right?"

"They're fake."

"I'm worried about him." Jared whispered before looking at Connor. "Hold my hand?"

"I don't know, my fiance is up there." 

"Mine too, I'll tell him you're helping me stay up."

"Is your fiance the jealous type, Kleinman?"

"Nah, yours Murphy?"

"Nope."

Jared grabbed Connor's hand, grinning. "If I fall you're going down with me."

"Oh sweet lord help me."

* * *

Evan loved skating, the anxiety couldn't hurt him as much as it did usually. Connor was getting better, he was on medication and he was smiling; Jared was acting nicer and wasn't as anxious near other people; Alana actually became part of their group, as did Zoe who was sharing her feelings more; but Evan? Evan was a lost cause from the start, as he skated he tried to numb out the voices. The voices just grew louder, his fiances loved each other, his fiances bought too much for him for this to be normal, they never wanted Evan.

Evan was the bridge for them to get across their own lands to be with each other, and Evan knew this.

Evan knew if he was lucky he wouldn't be able to do anything because his fiances never left him alone.

Evan knew his anxiety medication wasn't working.

Evan knew he was bordering suicidal tendencies.

Evan knew he couldn't tell his fiances.

* * *

"Truffle you were amazing!" Jared gushed, holding Evan's hands as he stood, about to leave with them. "You're so great at skating!"

Evan faked another smile, which caused Connor to wince. It was the fakest thing ever, Evan was a great actor but if anyone could tell how he was feeling it would be his fiances. Connor took Evan's hand, squeezing it. "Ev?"

"I'm fine." Evan mumbled.

He wasn't.

Jared and Connor shared a look.

This was going to take a lot more work.

 

 

 


	11. Jared Puts An End To It

It was harder than they expected.

Evan hadn't eaten in two days. 

"Ev, come on." Connor whispered, sitting across from him at lunch. "Just one bite?"

"I'm really not hungry." Evan said in a weak voice; what he was saying was true, he wasn't hungry at all. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm perfectly healthy! I feel great, don't worry!"

"No you're not, if you were fine you'd be eating." Jared hissed. "Babe, come on, tell us the truth."

"I'm not hungry." Evan repeated, looking away. Jared and Connor shared another look, they always shared looks now-a-days, Evan was a bit worrisome. "Why are you doing that look? You two are always doing that look."

"It means we're worried, Baby Tree." Connor said. "We're getting married, we need to know everything about you because you're our life."

"Baby Tree, come on." Jared whispered. "I told you about my anxiety and why I pushed you away, Connor talked about his drug use and pushing away his family, you can tell us about you."

"I'm just not feeling well."

"Evan you just said you felt great and you were healthy." Jared raised an eyebrow. "You always do this when you lie, you create a train and you can't stay on the track. You need to tell us the truth."

"I can't." Evan whispered. 

Another look was shared before Connor whispered something to Jared, leaving soon after. Jared looked at Evan, holding out a hand for the boy to hold. "Connor says he doesn't need to know, it can be us, Evan, it can be us and only us. Just tell me, Connor can wait until you're ready to tell him."

"My. . . Um, my medication i-isn't working. I-I want t-to die Jared, I-I've been planning it for awhile n-now." Evan breathed out. "I-I'm just waiting for the right moment, but y-you and C-Connor a-always are over so I-I can't--god t-that felt good to say."

"Okay, new plan. We get you some new medication, we make sure you get better, we make sure you're happy." Jared whispered, pulling the hand Evan hadn't held back. "Don't worry, okay--that's stupid, you're going to worry, just know I'm there if you're worried."

"I love you." Evan choked out, tearing up.

"I love you too, now Evan?"

"Yeah?"

"Eat a goddamn sandwich."

* * *

"You want to get high?"

"Yes."

"But I'm not allowed to get high with you?"

"Yup."

"Let me get you some weed Cherry."

"Love you Elder!"

"Love you too."

* * *

Evan had started his new medication a month later, he was actually getting better. He was still writing letters, having Connor and Jared poke fun and help write them. His college applications were in and he would be getting letters back sooner or later, they all applied for the same place. Connor said college was a waste, he was going to write a novel about how messed up society was and the subject of brain health. Jared made a comment at first but with a quick glance from Connor he backed off, they were happy with each other. 

"I'm thinking we go to a Purim festival." Jared said whilst editing an essay he was writing for class. "Hamantaschens are amazing."

"What about Passover?" Connor asked, typing his novel.

"Well that's later in the year, but yeah I have to go to my synagogue."

"Same here." Evan said, playing with his ring. 

"Mm, you two are so celebrating Easter with me." Connor mumbled.

"Understood, but do we have to go to church?" Jared asked.

"Yes." 

"Evan why are you answering?" 

"Because it's important to Connor's religion."

"I don't want to go to church, Cherry Tree."

"We're going."

"Fine."

"Okay."

"Good."

* * *

"How're you feeling?" Connor asked, bringing a mug of hot cocoa to Evan. "How's my cutie?"

"Your cutie is doing great, he and Jared got into the same college and Connor Murphy is living with the two of them!" Evan grinned, looking up at Connor. 

"I heard! I'm proud of my cutie!"

"Your cutie wants a cuddle break."

"My cutie shall get one, where's Jared?"

"He's grabbing pizza."

"Good, what flavor?"

"Shut up!"

 

 

 


	12. Evan's Adventure

"I'm pretty sure we shouldn't let him hang out with that Kleinman kid, Heidi."

"Shut your mouth! Jared is his best friend! You're leaving anyway, why should you care?"

"Heidi he's turning our son into a--"

Jared closed the door, looking at Evan with wide eyes. They were kids, Evan's dad was still there. "Ev?"

"Jare, he's scaring me. He doesn't like me, I know it!" Evan was practically in tears, trembling. "Jare?"

"I'm here for you, Ev--"

There was a slam, sobbing downstairs. Evan and Jared shared a look of fear before running downstairs to see Heidi crying. Evan peered out the window, seeing a U-Haul truck. "Mommy there's a truck! A real live truck! Can I sit in it?! Please Mommy?!"

"Go ask Daddy, okay?" Heidi said softly, covering her eyes. She looked up, smiling softly through tears at the boy before her. "Come on, let's go sit in that truck." 

Evan pulled Jared outside before climbing in front of the wheel. He made little 'vrooms' as he turned the wheel.

* * *

"Mommy?"

"Yes Evan?"

"Is there another truck coming to our driveway? One that will take Mommy away?"

"Your mom isn't going anywhere, your mom is staying right here."

"Okay, g'night Mommy."

"Night my little tea tree."

"Why am I a tea tree, Mommy?"

"Because even in the darkest moments you're calm, even if you aren't you make those around you calm. Never forget that, you will always be my tea tree."

* * *

"Connor Murphy just threw a printer at the teacher!" Jared almost shouted. "Evan stop crying this is amazing!"

"J-Jared what's a fucking w-whore?!" Evan yelled back.

"You'll find out when you're older Evan! Holy shit!"

"Mommy said not to say those words Jared!"

"--nothing but a troublemaker in and out of class!" a man was outside with Connor, Connor rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever Larry, I did it to protect my friend." Connor whispered.

"Connor do not have that attitude with me!"

Evan walked over slowly, poking Connor's shoulder. Connor turned quickly, glaring. "What do you want?!--oh, hi Evan."

"T-Thank you. I-I don't think violence was t-the-the answer b-but thank you." Evan stammered out, flashing a smile before running off to Jared. Jared smiled and sat with Evan before drawing pictures with the boy.

Evan really wanted to be friends with Connor Murphy.

* * *

"Jared?"

"What do you want, Evan Handful." Jared hissed out.

"I-I--"

"Look, he's stammering again." Jared let out a laugh, Evan knew it was fake but the group of kids behind Jared didn't; they laughed along. "Can't get your words out, Evan?"

"Jared I w-want you to know I'm going to--"

"Come on, no one cares Evan. No one actually likes you, you're just a loser." Jared hissed, leaving. No one stuck around long after, they all left. 

"--I'm going to kill myself and I wanted to say I love you." Evan whispered, tearing up. "I've always loved you Jared."

* * *

"Jared I--"

"Don't you ever try this again!"

"Jared--"

"I couldn't sleep last night, I had to come over here!"

Connor was out of the hospital room at this point, Jared was standing across from Evan. "Jared since when do you care?!"

"What?" Jared looked almost broken.

"We only kiss! Kiss for practice because I'm a handful, I'm a loser, I'm too stupid and weak and--"

"Evan, I'm sorry I did this." Jared whispered. "I'm so. . . So sorry. . ."

"You didn't make me fall out of a tree Jared." Evan rolled his eyes, it was a lie; Jared was on of the many reasons he attempted what he did.

"I--oh, I'm sorry I did this though. I love you, Ev. We're best friends, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"No homo?"

"Jared I--"

"No homo."

* * *

"I've had a crush on you both for awhile." Evan whispered on the newly dubbed Spring afternoon. "I wanted to tell you when you visited, Jared. I wanted to tell you, Connor, when I was in second grade. I've had a thing for Jared since I was little too."

"I love you Evan." Jared whispered, kissing Evan's head.

"I do too, I promise to protect you." Connor squeezed his hand.

It was wonderful.


	13. Spring Dates Leading to Marriage (And New Families)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for the two musicals combining

"I want to do the thing where you have a tree seed planted in your body when you die. They bury you and a tree grows out of you! It's so cool guys!" Evan babbled as they sat in the abandoned orchard. "I think that's how I want to be buried."

"Ev do we need to switch medications again?" Connor asked. "You're talking about death again."

"My mom's getting remarried and I'm meeting the new family after our wedding?"

"Shhh, it'll be okay." Jared whispered, running fingers through Evan's hair. "I bet your new family will be great."

"Um, apparently my new brother is dating two men too? There's a third one too, but apparently the third one is like a dad? They call him B I think?" Evan was mumbling, trying to nuzzle his head into Jared's hand. It was a good feeling, having the two dote over him. "Um, m-my brother has loads of friends so I was thinking Zoe and Alana could come up too, along with your parents, for support?"

"Of course Cherry Tree." Connor whispered, kissing Evan's head. "We have to plan a wedding when we get back to the house so we can ask our families then."

"I know." Evan squirmed. Evan thought of himself as a cat in the moment, the attention is great until it becomes too much. He wants to scratch Jared and Connor's hands off at the moment, then dart across the forest and climb the tree where he wouldn't be touched.

But he doesn't.

"We should probably head out--" Evan started.

"Um, no Truffle Tree." Jared held up a hand. "We have a plan, we brought you a little gift for dating us both for almost a year--well, three gifts."

Evan's eyes widened slightly, tapping his fingers on his thigh. "What is it?!"

Connor chuckled, moving to get something from behind him. Evan was smiling now, the tapping increased in speed. Connor revealed a cherry tree, tea tree, and a truffle tree. "I know we've been only dating for a short period of time and we're jumping into marriage but these are some marriage presents. You have to deal with our stupid nicknames, we don't call you tea tree so we got this one for you; we got the other two so you'll remember your nicknames. We love you a lot, Evie, we really do! That's why we bought you these trees, I hope you like them--"

"I LOVE THEM! I'm naming t-this one Teddy, t-t-this one Peter, and--" Evan was cut off by Jared.

"Is the last one Prentiss?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"I should have never shown you that Peter and the Starcatcher bootleg."

* * *

"You want us to come with you to your new family after the marriage?" Larry asked Evan as they all sat in his dining room. All the parents and kids were sitting there, Evan was picking at his cast.

"Evan stop, we're getting that off tomorrow." Heidi took her son's hand. "I think it would be fun to have everyone there, I'm nervous about meeting my new step-kid, apparently--according to my new husband--all his friends are going to be there! I also found out he's not in the gender binary, which is exciting, right?! I know I'm not a cool mom, what if his friends--" Heidi was cut off by a ding, looking at her phone. "HA! Evan come look at your new sibling's best friend, he's wearing weed socks!"

"Mom!" Evan turned bright red.

"What? It's funny!"

"Heidi you're a fantastic mother." Cynthia changed the topic, smiling. "Now, about the wedding I was thinking a soft baby pink." 

"I like that." Jared smiled at her, grinning. "Beautiful color Cynthia."

"Jared you're about to be my son, call me Mom." Cynthia said. "Isn't it a beautiful color?"

"It is, Ma." 

"I didn't say anything." Jared's mother drank the tea Cynthia provided before they talked.

"Annnnnd this is why you're Cynthia right now." Jared winked at Cynthia, who covered her mouth and began to laugh softly. Connor and Zoe made eye contact before making gagging noises. "Oh, come on Connor I love your mother, she and I have so many jokes now!"

"Why are you two best friends?!" Connor snapped.

"Um, lovely woman who is the mother of the man my fiance is in love with? She is by far one of the best women in the world, along with Heidi and my own mother; Alana and Zoe, you two are also lovely women." Jared said, grinning. "I truly believe you're all wonderful."

"He drinks the women respecting juice." Connor mumbles before swinging an arm around Evan. 

"Mmhm!" Evan leaned his head on Connor's shoulder.

"Now, what flavor cake?" Larry asked, eyes flashing with concern when Evan hit Connor's arm. Jared snorted, allowing Evan to hit his arm too. "Boys?"

"I like strawberry." Evan mumbled.

"It has to be strawberry!" Connor said quickly, Jared nodding along.

"Awww!" Alana cooed, smiling. "You both love what Evan loves!"

"Of course, it's because we love Evan."

"He's our baby tree."

"Aww!"

Evan smiled, it was going to be a fantastic wedding.

 


	14. The Wedding (yaaaayyyyy)

Evan was pretending to be Jared's best man for the whole thing, he almost cried when they said vows. He didn't because Connor and Jared both started cracking up during each other's vows, because well. . . they couldn't take each other serious and also the other one was making faces during it. It was incredibly funny to everyone who could see the faces, which was Evan, Connor, Jared, the rabbi, and Zoe. The rabbi and Zoe bit their tongues, but even the rabbi was ready to laugh at the two boys. Evan covered his mouth when Jared and Connor had to kiss. It was two seconds before both pulled away and went to Evan and showered him in kisses, making Evan giggle. Connor and Jared wrapped their arms around him.

Now they just had to survive the reception.

* * *

Evan had a pretty good speech, it was poking fun at the two marrying; not so bad that it was embarrassing. Jared was very impressed with Evan's guts, Connor was too busy laughing to be impressed but hey, it was incredible. Evan sat down, holding both their hands. "G-Guys, I have to eat. Let go, come on, please?"

"We can both fix this." Connor said. He took Evan's fork, stabbing a piece of the food Evan had, and holding it to Evan's mouth. "Open up, Cherry Tree."

Evan made a small noise before opening his mouth. Connor grinned, feeding his not-legally-but-still-his husband. Jared followed, only with his fork. "You both could just let go of my hands--"

"No." Connor and Jared said, smiling.

"I have both hands now!"

"I know, now we can hold both hands!" Jared smiled. "Now, say 'ahh'."

* * *

 

"May I have this dance?" Connor asked, holding out a hand to Evan. Evan giggled, taking Connor's hand before being pulled on the dance floor. Connor twirled him before pulling him close. Evan leaned his head on Connor's shoulder. "Cherry Tree?"

"I'm the luckiest man in the world, Elder Tree." Evan whispered, stepping in time with Connor's steps. "I'm married to two handsome men who love me for me, I got accepted into the greatest college with my husbands, I'm so lucky. I'm afraid I'm dreaming, please never wake me up if I'm dreaming."

"Pfft, you'll wake up in college when you're swamped in work Evie. I'm going to be free as a bird, writing a novel and--oh god that's not stress free! I'm going to have deadlines! What am I going to do, Evie?!" Connor actually looked panicked, so Evan smiled and shook his head, twirling Connor and then placing his head back on Connor's shoulder.

"May I interrupt?" Jared asked, taking Evan's hands and pulling him away slightly. "Oh jeez, I have to dance with the school shooter next don't I?"

"Jared!" Evan hissed.

"I'm kidding, I love our Elder Tree. He's quite the companion, as are you Truffle Tree." Jared said, pulling Evan closer. 

"You are too, Rowan Tree. I love you so much, you're wonderful." Evan kissed Jared's face. 

"You're fantastic, I'm glad I'm spending the rest of my life with you." Jared whispered.

"I'm so excited for the rest of my life with you two." Evan said, grinning. "You're still my family friend."

Jared scoffed. "Um, best friend you mean?"

"Excuse me, may I Rowan?" Connor asked, taking Jared's hand. "We can do a fast dance if you prefer, but I happen to like this song. I think this will be a great dance, don't you?"

"I believe it will, if I may Evan?" Jared looked at Evan, who nodded and gave a thumbs up before backing up. Jared grabbed Connor's other hand, pulling him to the floor. Jared and Connor tended to be more quick with their dancing, Evan keeping them at the pace of the music. It was a really slow song, and the two were dancing very quickly. "Connor, I know this is cheesy but I'm glad I have you."

"I'm glad I have you too, Jared." Connor said softly. "Even if we're married because Evan, we're family. I'll protect you, okay?"

"I'll make you coffee for late night writing."

"I married the right person."

* * *

"So. . . Tomorrow we're visiting your new family?" Jared asked, instead of sex the three decided to watch childhood movies. Right now The Fox and The Hound was on, Evan was sniffling over the movie when Todd was about to die. "Truffle Tree?"

"Yeah, we're meeting my new dad and sibling." Evan whispered. "He's apparently genderqueer? Um, well, yeah--don't die Todd."

"Ev, your sibling is going to have all his friends there right?" Connor asked.

"Yeah--oh my god he's going to die guys!"

Jared and Connor shared another look before pausing the movie. "Evan."

"Okay, fine. His friends will probably be there and they're expecting not me, they probably don't think the project is that great but--"

"Hey, hey." Connor hushed Evan. "One step at a time."

"We're in it together." Jared whispered.

"Okay, yeah." Evan breathed out. "Also you both missed out on a chance to tease me. When we had the cake you could've asked what toppings it had instead of asking if it was strawberry."

"DAMMIT!" Jared hid his face with a pillow.

Evan smiled, it was going work out.

 

 


End file.
